Zweifel
by Dragonsoldier
Summary: Nach dem 6. Band. Crabbe und Goyle auf der Rückfahrt von Hogwarts. Beide haben Zweifel was das Handeln ihrer Eltern angeht...


Also als erstes möchte ich sagen: Alle Figuren, Orte usw gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und allein an ihrer Gnädigkeit liegt es, dass ich diese Story schreiben kann.

**Zweifel**

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Obwohl der Zug so voll war wie eh und jeh am Ende des Schuljahres war es viel ruhiger als sonst. Dumbledores Begräbnis war grade erst eine Stunde zu Ende. In einem Abteil saßen zwei groß gewachsene Jungs.

„Ich will nicht zurück!"

„Ich auch nicht! Aber wo sollen wir sonst hin Vincent?"

„Ich hab jedenfalls keine Lust so zu enden wie Draco"

„Du weißt schon wem ist es egal was aus uns wird! Unsere Eltern sind vollkommen von ihm besessen!"

„Ich dachte mein ganzes Leben, dass sie Recht hatten. Ich meine mit Schlammblütern und so! Aber das ist doch totaler Mist! Schau dir doch mal diese Granger an. Die ist mugglestämmig und ist trotzdem die beste in unserem Jahrgang"

„Ja das weiß ich! Aber was sollen wir denn machen? Du weißt ganz genau, dass unsere Eltern uns vom Bahnhof abholen werden und uns dann zu Todessern machen...Wir brauchen Hilfe, Dumbledore wäre der einzige gewesen der uns hätte helfen können."

„Gregory!...Es sei denn...Potter!" Crabbe sah zu seinem besten Freund auf und erwartete eine Antwort.

„...Ich weiß nicht...nach all den Jahren...meinst du er wird uns Helfen?" sagte Goyle.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wir müssen etwas tun, sonst enden wir wie unsere Eltern."

„Also, los gehen wir!" Beide standen auf und öffneten die Abteil Tür. Sie gingen durch den Zug und suchten das Abteil in dem Harry saß. Die Gänge waren ungewöhnlich leer. Die Schüler hatten wohl keine Lust herumzualbern. Nur ab und zu sah man einiege Schüler.

„Dahinten!" sagte Crabbe und deutete auf Ron der grade von der Toillette kam und in ein Abteil ging.

Sie gingen zu eben diesem Abteil. Goyle hatte den Türgriff in der Hand und schaute nochmal zu Crabbe um sich zu vergewissern ob er noch da war. Langsam schob er die Tür auf.

Drinnen saßen nun sechs sehr verwunderte Leute. Es waren Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna.

Der verduzte Ron sagte als erstes etwas: „Was wollt ihr denn hier!" er fragte mit einer sehr verachtenswerter Stimme. Doch Crabbe und Goyle achteten nicht auf ihn sondern sahen Harry an.

„P...Potter! Wir müssen mit dir reden!" sagte beide gleichzeitig.

„Was wollt ihr denn?" fragte Harry.

„mmm allein" sagte Crabbe und deutete auf die anderen.

„Oh ja klar, als ob Harry mit den beiden Gorillas von Malfoy alleine irgendwo hingehen würde" sagte Ron

„Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, wir versprechen dir nichts zu tun!" sagte Goyle. Die anderen bemerkten, dass er eine sehr verängstigte Stimme hatte.

„Wenn etwas so wichtig ist, dann müsst ihr hier reden. Meine Freunde würden eh erfahren was ihr wollt." sagte Harry.

„Okay...Potter du musst uns helfen..." sagte Goyle.

„Euch helfen! Warum sollte er das tun..." sagte ein recht zorniger Ron.

„Unsere Eltern," sagte Crabbe „die wollen uns zu Todessern machen, die sind vollkommen verrückt geworden. In ihren Briefen schreiben sie immer von Ihr wisst schon wen, und dass bald alle Mugglestämmigen tot sein werden."

„Wir wollen das nicht. Wir wollen _ihm_ nicht dienen. Wir wollten Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten, aber nun..."

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an. Die beiden sahen aber auch sehr ratlos aus.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, ob ihr die Wahrheit spricht und nicht schon Todesser seit und uns nur ausspionieren wollt!" sagte Ginny aufeinmal.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich mit entschlossener Miene an und nickten kurz als ob sie beide sich etwas in Gedanken gesagt hätten.

Beide Krämpelten ihre Ärmel hoch und zeigten ihre Arme „Seht wir sind keine Todesser! Wären wir Todesser hätten wir das Dunkle Mal hier. Malfoy hat eins, und unsere Eltern auch."

Harry sah seine Freunde an und sagte: „Gut, ich glaube euch, aber wie soll ich euch helfen?"

Crabbe und Goyle schauten sich überreascht an, soweit hatten sie nicht gedacht.

„Nunja...ich glaube ihr müsste erstmal von euren Eltern wegkommen... könnt ihr apparieren?" fragte Hermine

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir haben die Prüfung nicht bestanden"

„Unser Problem ist, dass wir es nicht schaffen weiter als 100m zu apparieren. Sonst haben wir immer ein paar Körperteile vergessen..." sagte Goyle

„Das reicht!" sagte Harry „Hört zu! Ich glaube ich habe einen Plan..." Die Leute im Waggon steckten die Köpf zusammen und fingen an sich zu beraten.

Langsam aber sicher endete die Zugreise und der Rote Express fuhr in den Bahnhof ein.

Harry und seine Freunde stellten sich an der Tür die der Absperrung am nächsten war.

Der Zug hielt an und die Türen gingen auf. Sofort sprangen Harry und Ron aus. Mr Weasly und Charlie waren gekommen um sie abzuholen.

Die Mütter von Crabbe und Goyle standen in der Mitte des Bahnsteiges. Als sie sahen, wo Harry ausstieg gingen sie automatisch zum hinteren Teil des Zuges. Warum sollten sich ihre Söhne auch in der nähe dieses dummen Potter befinden.

„Hallo Kinder! Wie war die Fahrt?..." fragte Mr Weasly

„Paps wir haben keine Zeit es zu erklären, lass uns schnell vom Bahnsteig herunter." sagte Ginny schnell.

„...mmm okay wenn ihr wollt..."

Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich noch von Neville und Luna und gingen schenllen schrittes zu Absperrung. Als sie in einer Reihe vor der Absperrung standen drehte sich Harry um und gab ein Handzeichen.

Crabbe und Goyle standen noch im Zug und ihre Mütter fragten sich schon wo die beiden geblieben sind Goyle sah Harrys Handzeichen und stieß Crabbe an „Vincent! Es geht los!"

Beide schlossen die Augen. Wille, Ziel, Bedacht...beide öffneten wieder die Augen und standen nun vor der Absperrung. Charlie war schon dabei vor schreck seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen doch Ginny hielt seinen Arm fest und gab ihm so zu vertshen, dass es okay war.

„Okay Worauf wartet hier?" sagte Hermine leise. Die Beiden schauten sich noch kurz in die Augen und gingen durch die Absperrung.

„Schnell weiter!" rief Harry als auch er durch die Absperrung trat.

Sie gingen schnell raus und standen nur vor den Taxis.

„Hier! Das ist Muggelgeld!" Harry gab dem Beiden 50 Pfund „Steigt in so ein gelbes Auto und sag dem Fahrer, dass ihr zum Grimmauldplatz wollt. Wir kommen nach!"

Die beiden nahmen das Geld und gingen schnellen Schrittes zu einem Taxi und setzten sich rein. Als sie abfuhren sagte Mr Weasly: „Waren das nicht die Kinder von den Goyles und den Crabbes?"

„Ja Mr Weasly die beiden haben Angst vo ihren Eltern, wir müssen ihnen helfen! Ich bringe sie zum Grimmauldplatz Von da werden wir die beiden Irgendwoanders hin bringen wo es vielleicht sicher ist. Beide sind bereit gegen ihre Eltern vor dem Ministerium auszusagen. Können sie es vielleicht klarmachen?"

Mr Weasly verstand: „Ich werde mit Kingsley reden. Er kann eh zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren. Er ist ja Mitglied im Orden."

„Gut! Hermine, Ron und ich werden dann jetzt zum Grimmauldplatz fahren."

„Gut! Charlie! Du brings Ginny nach Hause. Ich werde mich gleich zum Ministerium begeben. Und ihr drei!" Mr Weasly starrte das „Trio" an „Passt auf euch auf!"

Harry nickte, drehte sich um und Ron und Hermine folgten ihm.

Sie gingen ebenfalls zu einem Taxi.

„Einmal zum Grimmauldplatz bitte!" sagte Harry als die drei imTaxi saßen.

Nach ca 20 Minuten waren sie am Grimmauldplatz.

Crabbe und Goyle standen ziemlich verloren auf dem Platz rum. Als die beiden das Trio sah gingen zu ihnen.

Harry zeigte den beiden den Eingang zum Haus Nr 12. Crabbe und Goyle zeigten sich erstaunt über das Zauberhaus und traten ein.

„BLUTSVERÄTER!; SCHLAMMBLÜTER!" die beiden erschraken und sahen wir eine Gemälde sie Anschrie.

„Och nö! Der Vorhang ist runtergefallen. Hilf mal schnell Ron" sagte Hermine und beiden hängetn den Vorhang wieder auf.

Harry wand sich indess zu den beiden kräftigen Jungs: „Ein Auror wird gleich kommen und euch erstmal zum Miniterium bringen."

Beide Nickten und Goyle sagte „Danke Potter! Wir können wir dir nur danken?"

Harry fing an zu lächeln und sagte: „ Für den Anfang reicht es, wenn ich mich mit den Vornamen anspricht: Ich bin Harry" Harry und gab Goyle die Hand: „Gregory..." Nun gab er Crabbe die Hand : „ Ähm Vincent."

Eine Stunde später apparierte Kingsley Shacklebot in den Flur und holte die beiden ab.

Harry, Hermine und Ron traten dann wieder aus dem Haus „Zwei Potentielle Todesser weniger! Ein guter Tag" stellte Ron fest. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine „Ich fahre erstaml zu den Dursleys, wie es Dumbledore wollte. Wir treffen uns dann hoffentlich in ein paar Tagen im Fuchsbau wieder." sagte Harry. „Vergiss es" sagte Ron „Wir kommen mit dir mit!" sagte Hermine weiter. Die drei fingen an zu lächeln und fragten sich _Was wird wohl noch passieren..._

**ENDE**


End file.
